


What is This Feeling?

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah doesn't understand her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is This Feeling?

You have her pinned against a wall with your trident. She’s not getting away this time. No fucking way. You have been yelling obscenities at her and she has a look of fear and confusion. She must be asking herself how did she manage to get a kesmesis? What did she do to deserve such a high honor of having a seadweller hate her very insides?

Actually you don’t know either. You guess you hate her. That’s the only conclusion you can come to. Every time you see her stupid face you get a weird feeling. You want to hide from her so you assume it’s to stalk her. You want to talk to her so you decide to insult her. You’re dying to touch her. You have to pummel the shit out of her. But you never feel satisfied. 

She kicks you and you fall. She’s on top of you now. You’re powerless. For a girl so small, she’s fucking strong. You growl and shout more at her you yell until you finally grow hoarse. You give up and spit in her face. She doesn’t slap you, bite, yell back. She’s quiet. The look on her face is unusual. She’s smiling but not as if she’s gonna strangle you (how cool would that be) but as if your her…oh fuck.

Her hand grazes your cheek. You try to pull away from her touch but you worked yourself so much that you are too tired to move. She leans in close. She plants a kiss right smack on your lips. She tastes bittersweet. She smells as if she’s been rolling around in meowbeasts. You shiver as she gropes you through your shirt. At the last minute, she pulls off of you and escapes…again. So that’s her approach, huh? Treat you like a matesprit and leave before she pails you. Fine. You can roll with it. Wait til she comes back. You’ll be ready.


End file.
